Diario perdido
by manuel.baezbanda
Summary: ...


23 de septiembre de * letra ilegible*

" Bueno estoy escribiendo esto para la posteridad, mi hombre no es importante pero mi ocupacion es de una profesion algo extraña en estos lugares, soy fisico,alquimista y astronomo pero a la vez.

Mi hogar esta hubicado al norte de escandinabia, este lugar es un lugar donde la alquimia esta demasiado satanisada, aunque ya casi en todo el mundo esta usando esta ciencia.

Bueno, hace un tiempo viendo la estrellas me di cuenta que formaban una especie de gema y otra, que indicaba una especie de codigos binarios.

Al traducirlos en la computadora me dieron unas coordenadas que, extreñamente indicaban las coordenas que cuando llege a su pocicion en la tierra encontre una cueva que era muy pronfunda.

Empeze a investigarla y encontre una especie de ruinas donde encontre un baul con 3 gemas rojas, ademas encontre un libro, en este libro venia la reseta del oro.

Era increible, la formula que todos los seres humanos querian encontrar y yo la tenia en mis manos.

Empese a saltar de felisidad pues sabia que era hora de que todo el mundo reconociera mi exito, pero entonces pise una valdosa que activo una puerta.

Habia una habitacion que tenia un portal y abajo habia una especie de pisina de lava y el portal esta activado, pero desidi ignorarlo, pues sabia que esa cosa no conduciria a nada bueno.

Sali de ahi muy feliz hasta que descubri algo aterrador.

Parte de mi pantalo y mi pierna estaban congeladas, curiosamente donde estaban las gemas.

Me desespere por unos segundos, pero al quitarlas mi pierna se descongelo pero el pisop donde las puse tambien se congelo.

No entendia mucho a que sucedia esto, pero al sacar unas monedas de oro que tenia y tirarlas en el hielo este desaparecio.

Parecia que las gemas reaccionaban con el oro para que evitara el congelamiento de las gemas.

Con mucho cuidado, tome la monedas y las moldee con las gemas donde las lleve a mi casa y las meti en un refrigerador.

Saque el libro que tenia y lo lei.

La reseta era mas simple de lo que todos pensabamos, solo secambiaba cierta proporcion de oxigeno y listo.

Pense por un minuto, cuando revele la formula del oro, sere casi como el rey del mundo, y como todo rey, nesecito una corona, por eso pense en las gemas que ademas de que parecia ruby el oro podria contrarestar su poder.

Entonces antes de construir esta corona, decidi escribir esto cuando termine, volvere a escribir esto...

30 de septiembre de * letra ilegible*

No puedo creer que funcionara, segui la reseta al pie de la letra y la moldee en forma de una corona puntiaguda, puse las gemas enmedio.

Al analizarlo con el telescopio encontre que el oro era oro puro, me emocione por un momento y deje la corona en mi cama y me fui a dormir.

Esa noche soñe un sueño donde una bara de fuego se rompia, y sus polvos, destruian una espada de oro, pero derepente yo las tocaba y se regeneraban pero mas grandes y empezaron a atacarme y desperte, y no encontre mi corona.

Fui a buscara y encontre mi corona y mi perro la tenia puesta, al querer quitarsela el reacciono de una forma muy agresiva, ademas que su osico tenia mucha nieve.

Yo reaccione golpeandolo con una roca y el perro cayo desmayado y la corona se despejo de el, cuando la tome, note que mi perro se empezo a poner mas frio y determine que la corona hacia una especie de mutacion a quien las tocaba.

Tome a mi perro y lo meti en un cuarto donde podria analizar sus estados.

Volvere a escribir despues ...

25 de diciembre de *letra ilegible*

ESta es sin duda la peor navidad de todas, mi perro cada dia despues de que se puso la corona tenia diversas mutaciones, su piel se tornor azul y su cabello crecio de forma descumunal, su nariz crecio y podia congelar cosas con un ladrido, un dia tome la corona y m,e acerque a el con ella y el reacciono estampandose en el vidrio destrruyendolo al contacto y saliendo justo a morderme la cara, pero interpuse mi brazo haciendo que me mordiera el brazo y tome una escopeta que tenia cerca y le di un tiro en la cabeza, el podre perro salio volando y despues las gemas de la corona empezaron a encenderce y lanzo unos rayos que empezaron a congelar mi casa y antes de que los rayos congelaran algo mas yo tome una roca de odsidiana que tenia incrustaciones de diamante y se la lanze y la corona dejo de emitir los rayos, alparecer el zafiro odsidian puede contrarestar sus poderes.

Tome la corona y el zafiro odsidian y meti el zafiro odsidian en mi bolsillo y la corona a un lado, sali de casa y vi a mi casa como un glaciar y solo podria apreciar como el peso del hielo aplasto la casa, gracias a dios saque las cosas importantes, 3 zafiros odsidian, este libro y el libro para tener el oro.

Entendi el poder de esta cosa, que incluso se habrio un portal atras de mi, un portal con un borde de violeta y desprendia una rosas violetas y me trago a su interior y sali en un lugar extraño era una construccion con ladrillos de color negro y la temperatura era muy alta, aparecieron unas criaturas que no parecian tener cuerpo fisico era unas cosas con baras flameantes y una cabeza y empezaron a llevarme a su lider.

Era una habitacion gigante con un sacedorte y obligo a los demas a irse y me dijo que sabia que podia construir coronas para los mas altos reyes y me dijo que queria que le hisiera una para su futura gobernante y me saco de su sala a una habitacion y me dijo que tenia 5 dias.

Creo que los oigo venir mejor seguire con esto.

30 de diciembre o eso creo

Era increible que estas cosas tengan las mismas gemas que encontre, solo que estas eran azules y mas pequeña ademas de que al contrario de la otra estas gemas quemaban y mucho pero al contacto con el oro perdian su poder crre la corona pero esta era mas fina pues en otro sueño cerca de la corona de hielo vi a una elegante reina poniendose esta corona, me da algo de lastima como se transformara pero ya nimodo todo sea por no morir

Al darselas ellos quedaron muy alegres con el resultado pero derepente una clase de bombe exploto parte de la fortaleza y una especie de hombre cerdo montado en un pulpo gigante volador y otros secuases atacaron, yo me escondi aqui enestos momentos ellos estanpeliando aya afuera espero que no me-

Supongo que ya es enero

Bueno estas cosas me ramtaron pero alcanze a llevarme todas mis cosas menos la corona llameante que se la quedaron ellos los blazes

Estos zombies me piden lo mismo, otra corona para su rey pero con unas gemas diferentes pero de color blanco que solo deslumbraban y en reaccion con el oro hacian lo mismo, ellos me dieron menos tiempo aunque sus fortalezas son mas finas.

Tuve otro sueño donde veia a otro humano pero era de pelo rubio y tenia una armadura de oro.

Esaos malditos pigman al darles la corona me quitaron el libro de oro y al querer recuperarlo mate a un pigman con una espada .

Los demas se enojaron y me empezaron a atacar pero empeze a corre y encontre otro portal.

No lo dude y entre sin mas y sali en la misma masmorra donde encontre las primeras gemas y derepente un terremoto empezo y la salida y el portal se destruyerron.

Entonces empeze a correr y encontre el portal de la otra vez, sin mas entre dentro de el pero tire la corona por error y fui teletransportado a esta dimencion.

Encontre una dimencion con seres alargados de color negro y ojos murados muy avansados como para tener cuidades rusticas

Y aparecio un dragon que me empezo a perseguir

Me e escondido en un pilar de odsidiana de un templo, vi que los enderman como se llaman no les gusta este dragon pero siguen sus reglas, mi tiempo esta contado solo quiero que mi historia sea conocida y que si aquella guerrera y guerreo de mis sueños leen esto que se pongan estos collares de zafiro odsidian para que tengan su consiencia y que el otro dueño de la corona helada se lo pon * el resto del libro esta bañado en sangre e ilegible*

1050 años despues.

Un chico enderman barriendo un pilar de odsidiana encuntran un libro

¿: que estraño libro * levantandolo y sacudiendolo* o ti tiene 3 coyares

Sacerdote: Dario, Vuelve aqui

Dario: voy guardare esto * metiendo el libro y los collares eb su mochila* voy sacerdote.

FIN.


End file.
